Talk:Abigail Williams/@comment-31605833-20181117024004/@comment-37459050-20181117035043
Honestly all of her skills are very useful, but in my opinion her second skill is the least useful until you get it to a high enough level. Her first skill is great since you get a +30% NP gain (and also a maximum of +30% NP damage) for the entire party, helping other servants which don't have as much arts cards. Her third skill's usefulness lies in its guaranteed NP gauge remover, so it's important to get that to at least level 6 for CD purposes rather than the ATK down that increases with the level. Ideally you'd want 10/10/10 (although technically you'd want all of your servants to be that way) since they're all good skills, but 1/6/6 is probably the bare minimum while still being pretty useful. The reason why the first skill is level 1 is just because I think its usefulness is in its NP gain and not the NP damage itself. Abby (and Foreigners in general) really only shines in two possible scenarios: going against mostly Berserker enemies or against a multitude of classes. However, it should be noted that Rulers, Alter Egos, and Avengers would suffice or perform better in the latter scenario for the same reason (no class advantage/disadvantage against most classes). Alter Egos would be a far better alternative if it's the three calvary classes, and Rulers would have its 50% damage reduction from the six normal classes. The Avenger class is probably the most similar to the Foreigner class when it comes to facing enemies with many different classes (although Avengers do more damage because of its 1.1x class damage multiplier compared to Foreigner's 1.0x class damage multiplier). The most important thing to know is that it's always better to use a servant which has class advantage against its enemies; therefore Abby should really only be used when you have Berserkers, since the latter option (above) usually has better alternatives. Regarding Abby's performance specifically, her NP gain overall is pretty poor. However, her QAAAB deck combined with a high hit count on all cards (especially her arts card which hits for 6 times) means that overkill usually compensates for her poor NP gain. Her NP is also pretty nice due to the fact that it's impossible to defend since it removes all buffs from the enemy before it hits. Although it is a buster NP, her QAAAB deck means that she can also be a part of an arts team(i.e. Tamamo, Waver, Jeanne, Merlin(especially this dude because of Abby's buster NP), etc.) because of her skillset (stun & NP gauge remove + ATK down). In addition, she can be a decent star generator because of her high hit count. Because Foreigners absorb a relatively high amount of crit stars (keep in mind that Riders are still the king of star absorbers and that Assassins are much better star generators than her and should be used as the primary star generator), Abby is also (more or less) viable as a crit attacker. Something like Another Ending would be used in that scenario. Because of her Foreigner class, she has the passive skill "Existence Outside the Domain", which gains 2 critical stars every turn. As such, 2030 could also be a useful CE to have a steady flow of 10 (or 12 if you're extremely lucky/rich to MLB 2030) critical stars per turn. Other than that, any sort of arts CE or NP CE (or both, such as Emerald Float) is useful. I don't think she would need an NP charge CE because of her first skill and because of her deck composition. It should also be noted that she has no skills that help her survivability. Combine that with her neutrally advantaged class, making her relatively easy to die compared to other servants who have class advantage and in essence have double HP. In addition, while she does have her first skill which has an NP damage booster, she can't hit hard like other normal servants because of the relatively low NP damage multiplier (since it's for the entire team and not just herself) and because she doesn't have any class advantages. TL;DR: she's still a great well-rounded servant that has all 3 of its skills useful. Shines the brightest when facing many different enemies, and Berserkers have no chance against her. But like most "non-normal" classes, she shouldn't be used when there is a class advantage that can be exploited. Also her first sprite is best. Fight me.